


【希斯爱梅】05 春日赞歌 Poem of Spring

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克后来春天来临了“再一次地起舞吧。”——他说在城市的深夜中起舞，在无人的高空起舞花朵与光同时绽放，带来动人的新生
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】05 春日赞歌 Poem of Spring

亚马乌罗提的市民认为，学习永远是没有止境的事情。即使已经不再以孩童之姿行走于世，也仍旧有汲取知识的权利。阿尼德罗学院正是为培养更多的英才、诞生更多的思想和创新、为人类的未来做出贡献而设立的。众多学生在这里学习创造魔法的基础理论和使用，通过考试后就可以选择自己未来的深造方向：各大院系的大门会为求知者敞开，愿意维护城市基础运作的市民可以申请调入机构就职，想要远行探索的学生们也会得到允许、背起行囊远走他乡开始旅程。这一切都发生在春天即将到来的日子，对于阿尼德罗学院的全体毕业生来说，这是他们人生中为数不多的必须经历的时刻之一。  
哈迪斯从基础学部的学院长办公室走出来的时候，希斯拉德已经靠在墙边自娱自乐了半天了。在还有些寒意的空气里，他悠闲地尝试着把空气中的气流压缩成各种奇形怪状的形态，交缠的光线一直在他的手指尖环绕着，见到哈迪斯到来，他似乎还有点意犹未尽，稍微抬了抬头打了个招呼：“你出来了？”他的语气相当活泼轻松，“……哎呀，哈迪斯，总感觉你的脸色不太对。”  
“毕业仪式上教授要求我作为代表发言。”哈迪斯说话的声音都弱了下去，“……明明下午就是典礼了，他们竟然心血来潮……好麻烦。”  
“让大家看看我们这一届‘最优秀的学生’的风采也未尝不可。”  
“我只是想安安静静地思考一下以后向哪个方向深造……”他注意到希斯拉德手中的小把戏，“你在做什么？……你什么时候对空气有了兴趣？”  
希斯拉德过于旺盛的好奇心在长久的相处里哈迪斯早就一清二楚，自己这位朋友虽说平时总一副对课业有些无所谓的态度，实际上一旦碰到了感兴趣的课题，绝对会一头扎进去任谁也叫不动。前些日子哈迪斯还看见他操纵着一些光线去编织什么图案，再早些似乎是去研究一些声音和韵律去了。希斯拉德被他这么一问，也兴致勃勃地把手中的东西展示在他的面前：一个微小的气流漩涡出现在他的手中，像水纹一样一圈一圈地扩散出去。  
“把手放上去试试看。”希斯拉德说。  
哈迪斯试探地将手掌放上去，发现竟然是一个平面。“怎么做到的？……不，你为什么在研究这种东西？”  
“我想尝试着把气流进行调和，从而塑造出一个人工的平台，或许将它扩大之后，能承载一两个人的体重也说不定。至于原因嘛，暂时保密。”希斯拉德眨眨眼，“气流是流动性的，想让它们集中起来还是有些困难，所以我在想——假如我‘想象’面前有块平台，并为我所用呢？”  
他把双手用力向前伸开、抚出一个平台的模样，光线缠绕而生，隐约可以看见气旋中间似乎真的有什么透明的东西。哈迪斯刚想凑近看个清楚，这块平台就消失了。“我觉得还是有些不完善的地方，也没法支持它存在太久。”希斯拉德晃了晃脑袋，“总而言之，让我再想想——唉，你要不要先想想你的演讲稿？毕竟这可是个重要的日子啊。”  
阿尼德罗学院的基础学院学生挑选的毕业典礼的日期是有讲究的：每年学院观测预计行星进入春季的日期，而学生们将会在前一天举行毕业典礼。之后的夜晚，等到钟声敲响，亚马乌罗提会迎来它的春天——亦是一年最为盛大的庆典。至于为何要选在前一日，是为了让学生们“以全新的面貌迎接新的春天”。  
既然是盛大的庆典，准备活动必然也会十分繁重。在日期定下来的前一个月，今天的春日庆典就会成为所有人的话题。各处机构的负责人会被召集到人民议事堂与十四人委员会一道，商榷起今年庆祝的详细内容。阿尼德罗学院的学生们作为创造魔法的学习者和使用者，自然也会被委派各种协助任务。米特隆院那边前段时间闹哄哄的，好像因为造物的体型大小两派人展开了辩论；哈尔玛鲁特院关起学院大门不知道在搞什么名堂，但他们可以看到进出的前辈们身上沾着大量的花瓣；拉哈布雷亚院可能是最神秘的那个，依稀可以听见有教授严厉的声音：“这一点都不够美、不够充满想象！好好思考，你们心中的带来喜讯的信使……”但是这些热闹暂时与哈迪斯和希斯拉德没什么关系，前段时间他们为了结业考试焦头烂额，还要着手撰写毕业论文。好不容易繁忙告一段落，以为能够稍微喘口气的时候，哈迪斯又被学院的教授们叫走了。教授们对着他的结业考试成绩和毕业论文一通夸奖，又热情地邀请他在毕业典礼上作为代表发表演讲。尽管学生百般推辞，还是拗不过那些执着的教授们。  
于是事情演变成了现在这样。  
哈迪斯坐在草坪上深深地叹了口气，这是他今天第不知道多少次叹气了。希斯拉德优哉游哉，还在旁边琢磨着他的魔法。“……我不太擅长做这种事情。”实在是难以下笔的哈迪斯纠结了一番，缓缓地倒了下去，手指一松，用来撰写讲稿的羽毛笔也被丢到了一边。“这种致辞要怎么说？当着一大群人的面演讲，实在是太为难我了……你还在研究那东西？”  
希斯拉德托着下巴，面前的空气凝固成一块小得可怜的长方体。“我考虑了一下承重力和持续性，结果体积就顾不上了。”他摸着下巴，脸上难得地苦恼了起来，“该怎么办呢？我一个人的魔力似乎并不足以支撑一个连续的、稍微大一点的平台。”  
“为什么一定要是平台？”哈迪斯觉得对方有点奇妙，但仔细回想一下，希斯拉德神神秘秘已经有几个月了。从他开始琢磨起通过空气中魔力的流动和碰撞来创造旋律的时候，哈迪斯就深深地怀疑过，在考试逐渐逼近的日子里是否友人的头脑已经由于压力而失常。“希斯拉德，你不会真的是头脑坏掉了吧……”  
他本是想揶揄希斯拉德几句，不料对方猛地用拳头一捶手掌：“对啊！对啊！没说一定要是个平台嘛！唉——固有印象果然在一定程度上拘束了我，假如只是‘从脚底扩散出去的术式’……只要保证每踩下一步都可以……嗯嗯，原来如此、原来如此！”  
这家伙没救了。看着希斯拉德仿佛有了什么巨大的发现一样，甚至兴奋地开始手舞足蹈起来，哈迪斯带着深深的绝望如是想道。他认命似地重新抓起笔坐起来，任凭友人在草坪上又蹦又跳，试图集中注意力把手头的事情给做完。  
尊敬的各位教授，亲爱的同学们……  
他刚提笔写下这一行字的时候，就感觉希斯拉德凑了过来，对方盯着他的笔迹，深吸了一口气，大声地读了出来：  
“尊敬的各位教授——”  
“希斯拉德！！！”

热衷于恶作剧的希斯拉德早就练出了逃得飞快的本事，恼羞成怒的哈迪斯追在他的身后，两个人毫无一丝一毫的矜持自制，连跑带跳地穿过亚马乌罗提的街道。在街道的树木旁边，有些学生聚集在一起确认着魔法的发动符文，看见他们从身边一溜烟跑过去，有人立刻就认出来了：“那个好像是这一届毕业生里的第一名？”  
“啊，名字似乎是哈迪斯。”有一个学生接上了话，“我记得这孩子和他的那个叫希斯拉德的朋友还是当年新生的时候，就用奇妙的方法破开了哈尔玛鲁特教授留下的迷宫花园，我是指——并非是很传统地寻找路径和一点一点地解除咒语，而是利用了卓越的想象，直接开拓出了自己的道路。”  
“哎？那还真是不可思议。”  
“最后终局的花园里还有他们散播下来的光的种子，与花园中原本的造物相融合，夜晚会散发出微弱的光辉。”学生向他的朋友们解释道，“是非常了不得的孩子。”  
“这样吗……”另一个学生看着他们的背影，“……感情真好。”  
希斯拉德被追得气喘吁吁，哈迪斯也累得够呛，两人扶着墙喘了一会儿，干脆都坐在了地上。哈迪斯气势汹汹地瞪着对方，希斯拉德四脚朝天躺在地上，一副放弃挣扎算了的样子。“还跑吗？！”哈迪斯从牙缝里挤出来一句话，“我可是被你搅得一点写东西的心思都没有了……”  
“怪我？”  
“不然呢？”  
“这种死板又傻乎乎的开头实在是让我发笑……不，我是说，实在是不合适。”  
“我可是听见了。”  
“要我说，管它什么演讲稿呢，遵从你自身的意志，站到讲台上的时候，想到什么说什么就好吧？”希斯拉德懒洋洋地摊开四肢，语气悠闲了起来：“现在没有灵感，说不定被无数双眼睛盯着就会突然来了兴致，当场开始你的长篇大论也说不定……”  
“我才不会长篇大论。”哈迪斯嘀咕。  
“那年冬天你交上去的论文，忘记了？”  
“……”但确实值得我去用那么多笔墨去记录啊。哈迪斯在心里小小地辩解了一下，最后还是从口袋里掏出笔和纸，“算了，我还是自己——”  
“是阿尼德罗学院的学生么？对，就是你们，看上去很闲的两位小先生。”  
戴着面具看似十分严厉的教授手中握着几张文件，正站在他们面前看着两人：“现在所有人都为了准备庆典忙得不可开交，找个空闲的人手真是太难了。真没想到一回头，这里就有两位。”他似乎为自己的发现感到十分满意，甚至点了点头，“我需要你们帮我把这几份文件分别送到人民辩论馆、人民行政局和国会议事堂。这是今晚要用到的设施的构成图，请他们再确认一次有没有需要调整的地方。好了，快去！”教授不由分说把文件塞进了他们的手中，匆匆忙忙地走开，去指挥学生们做接下来的事。两个人面面相觑，哈迪斯的手里甚至还捏着已经有点皱起来的纸，希斯拉德好笑地看了他一眼：“看来是真的写不成了。”  
哈迪斯沉默了一会儿，忍无可忍地、认命似地喊了出来：“我真的受够了——”

他们忙着往几处设施传递信息，从国会议事堂离开之后就赶紧往学院跑去，毕业典礼多半已经开始了。学院的大厅里都挤满了人，更别提举办典礼的会场了。到达的时候他们看见黑压压的一片，学院的各大代表端坐在讲台上，主持会议的院长已经快要发言结束了。  
他们好不容易才挤进人群，哈迪斯匆匆忙忙蹭掉脸上的灰尘，几乎是被希斯拉德拽着在人群中前进。差不多到了讲台附近，站在上面的院长刚好宣布道请毕业生代表发言，哈迪斯还没来得及斟酌一番说辞，就直接被推上了讲台。台下坐着黑压压一片的毕业生，隔着面具用热切的目光注视着他，哈迪斯一时有些惶恐，那句可笑的开场白又冒了出来。  
但他很快就清了清嗓子，假装在整理演讲稿，实际上他的手中握着一大堆的白纸，心里紧张得要命，表面还是一副若无其事的样子。他用余光瞥向站在讲台附近的希斯拉德，对方冲着他比划着胜利的手势，突然随意抬了一下手，一行文字由光线描绘出现在空气中：  
随便说就好，放松。  
“……我是哈迪斯。”  
实在是不知道该怎么开场的哈迪斯干脆自报家门。“实话说，被委以在仪式上进行发言的重任，也算是突然……”  
我时常想创造魔法究竟是什么，我们究竟为何使用它们？  
为了行星的秩序，为了人类文明的进展，为了生命的繁荣与和谐……这些似乎都距离我们太过遥远了，仅仅停留于口中传颂，似乎很难实际地感受到意义的所在。  
在近乎永恒的时间里我们不断思考着创造的意义，不断地进行着创造、研究、提出理念。只是现在我们才疏学浅，并不能感受到更多魔法带来的乐趣，但或许我们应该清晰地意识到——  
“我们所肩负的使命，相当地沉重。”  
……  
“哎呀，是希斯拉德。”  
希斯拉德站在那边听哈迪斯演讲的时候，有人向他打了招呼。他稍微眨了一下眼睛，就认出来对方是曾经送给他一株来自哈尔玛鲁特学院培育的特别的植物的学长。为了表示礼节他稍稍鞠了一躬，“您那边的工作告一段落了吗？”  
“啊，一切就绪，庆典就要开始了。”学长略微抬起头，目光飘到在讲台上的人。“是哈迪斯？”  
“嗯。”希斯拉德的语气稍微上扬。  
“虽然年纪不大，但是相当沉着啊。演讲的说辞都非常得体，很难想象是刚从基础学院毕业的学生。”  
“他是天生的‘引导者’。他的才能比起我来，会更加有用一些。”希斯拉德语气老成，但总归是充满着发自内心的喜悦的，“即使我从未和他提及过一些小事，我也必须要承认——”  
“就连我的人生，也曾被他所引导过。”

哈迪斯从讲台上走下来的时候，就立刻被一群热情的学生包围了。他们七嘴八舌地向他提问、表达自己的仰慕、试图与他探讨一些更多的问题。哈迪斯很难应付这样的场面，但还是冷静下来，逐个应对提问。有人知道关于他的传闻，想让他讲述一些冥界的事情，他也放缓语气娓娓道来。学生们在典礼上毫无隔阂地相互拥抱，庆祝自己顺利完成一个阶段的学习进程，充满希望地讨论起未来自己的出路。同样也有人准备出发进行一场远大的冒险，他的挚友们眼含热泪依依不舍，却仍然为友人送上祝福。很多教授走过来询问哈迪斯的意愿，接踵而至的提问和道贺逐渐让他有点难以集中精力，时间也随之流淌而过。哈迪斯正绞尽脑汁地思考该如何脱身，突然有人从后面拽住了他：  
“人多还真是难挤过来，虽说你的颜色真的很好辨认。”  
希斯拉德抓住了他的胳膊，向周围的人露出他的标志性的笑容：“真是非常抱歉，但是哈迪斯和我还有些事情，他我就借走了！”不等周围的人发出遗憾的声音，希斯拉德轻轻踩了一下地面，再落地时两人就已经站在了学院之外了。  
哈迪斯这才深深地叹了口气：“我真的很不擅长应对这样的场合啊……”  
“但我觉得不错。”  
“你指的是什么？这种仪式么？”  
“当然是你的演讲啦。”  
“……这种东西还是不要再提了。”哈迪斯不由自主地伸手扯了一下兜帽，希斯拉德观察他的动作，这是他感到害羞或者难为情的时候一定会做的。“我也只是随口说说罢了。”  
希斯拉德凝视了他一会儿，稍微眯起了眼睛，哈迪斯也抬起头，两个人的眼中都清晰地映出了对方的灵魂的颜色。他们就这么对视了几秒，目光又一起落到了旁边的巨大的时钟上，突然像想到了什么一样，齐齐地一跺脚：“怎么这么晚了！！”  
希斯拉德直接抓住他的胳膊，两个人在亚马乌罗提的街道上飞奔起来。街道上的人很多，还有不少是参加毕业典礼结束、已经陆陆续续地走出来的学生们。那名希斯拉德熟识的学长也在街道的树木旁边，看见他们的时候抬起手微笑着打了个招呼。哈迪斯有点摸不着头脑，这是要去哪儿？  
“庆典就要开始了！”希斯拉德拉着他一路跑着，“真是耽误了好久的时间，眼看着就要赶不上了——这样的活动，当然要挑一个好地方才行！”他们一路来到创造管理局的楼下，希斯拉德深吸一口气，指向了楼顶最高处：“这里怎么样？我挑了好几天才选中的！”  
“有点高，不过传送魔法的话应该来得及，只是需要一点时间来准备……”哈迪斯估量了一下，已经开始准备咏唱了。他们才刚刚面对毕业，这样的魔法并不算熟练，希斯拉德却打断了他：“难得的机会，时间充裕，我们就来做点有意思的事情吧——用走的，如何？”  
“走？”哈迪斯哭笑不得，开始怀疑友人是不是有点过分地异想天开，“希斯拉德，亚马乌罗提的建筑有多高你不是不清楚，怎么可能——嗯？”  
希斯拉德动作矜持而优雅得像是在舞会上邀请别人共舞的风度翩翩的学者，拉起哈迪斯的手，“好了，来，跟我一起迈步就好，为了这一刻我可是研究了好几个月。哈迪斯，可不要不解风情啊？”  
空气中传来一阵轻微的波动，然后是一声清脆的铃音，光线缠绕在希斯拉德的脚下，开始向上延伸。他带着哈迪斯走出了第一步，脚下的空气微微震动，水纹般扩散出去——俨然是一层台阶，但并非是传统意义上的“平台”，更像是从落下的脚掌中扩散出来的。“我做了点调整，不纠结于创造一个承重的平台，只要我们在行走，就可以自行开拓出一条道路——这样是不是更加浪漫了一点？”  
“……所以，你一直在琢磨的就是这件事？”哈迪斯恍然大悟，甚至不知道是该惊叹于希斯拉德在奇怪的想法上的毅力，还是该对他竟然纠结于这种事感到无可奈何。“希斯拉德，假如你把这些精力分出来一点放在课业上，恐怕今天作为毕业生代表演讲的就不是我了……”  
“但我觉得你才适合成为‘引导’的角色。”希斯拉德对他笑起来，迈出了第二步，“我呢，更喜欢依照自己的喜好和兴趣，自由自在地想象着美好的事物。”  
他们每踏下一步，伴随着空气中波纹的扩散，就会有清脆的银铃的声音摇响。光线交织在他们的身侧，缠绕在希斯拉德的手腕上，年少的创造者轻轻地晃着指尖，哼唱着不知名的曲子，拉着哈迪斯向着高处走去。哈迪斯也掌握了个中诀窍，干脆转了个身，拽住希斯拉德的另一只手，两人面对面，在这空中踏出了有节奏的步伐。  
“嚯，这是在跳舞？”  
“偶尔陪你胡闹一下。怎么，不乐意？”哈迪斯冲他露出不甘示弱的笑容，“还是说你恐高，没这个胆子了，希斯拉德？”  
“……学院本届最优毕业生兼最强魔法师肯同我胡闹，荣幸之至。”希斯拉德收了收手掌，稍微垂下了眼睛，再抬起头时也冲他笑起来，“十分乐意，哈迪斯。”  
哈迪斯在踏出下一步的时候掺入了些自己的魔力，两人的力量叠加起来，脚下的光圈展开、绽放，变成更加漂亮的魔纹，树枝细叶的光影从中间穿插而出，青鸟的影子清脆地唱出一首春天的歌。他们甚至大起胆子来，舞步也变得混乱，最后演变成了手拉着手胡乱转圈。还有些寒意的风穿过他们的手掌和发梢，缠绕在他们的脚腕上，交错的光影如同华丽的诗篇，在银铃声中呼唤起来自远方的梦……来自冥界的流动似乎也感知到了他们的喜悦，漂亮的色彩包围在他们的身边，像是为这场有些拙劣的舞蹈助兴。“你要踩到我的脚了。”希斯拉德说话的时候声音都带着笑意，“你瞧，我说过很快……我们要到了。”  
他们一步踏上楼顶，急不可待地找了个好地方坐了下来，时间掐得差不多好。楼顶的风比地面冷了一点，但已经有了初春的暖意。亚马乌罗提的今夜不会有人入眠，所有人都找好了自己的位置，等待着时钟指针移向那一刻。  
然后——在一片寂静之中，洪亮的钟声由远及近，传遍了整个亚马乌罗提，城市变得喧闹起来。哈尔玛鲁特学院的学生们操纵着街道上的树木，以肉眼可见的速度飞速发芽、抽叶、开花，整个城市被花海覆盖，但这仅仅是一个开端——浑身缠绕金色的光彩的飞鸟自拉哈布雷亚学院的上空跃起，将光点洒向了城市的每个角落；广场水池和喷泉中，泛着银光的游鱼跳动着，迎合着落下的光点，变换起阵型；接着是音乐声响起，由几处机构设立的设施共鸣，带来春天的旋律；温和又充满善意的人们走上街头，激动而满怀祝福地向彼此送上问候。喧闹、喜悦、希望，亚马乌罗提宛如白昼，数百只飞鸟的幻影升上高空，分解成为无数的光带缓缓下落。希斯拉德和哈迪斯坐在楼顶，光将他们的脸映得发亮，落入他们的眼中，春天的气息带着新生的欢乐，向亚马乌罗提市民报来喜讯，向来沉静而充满智慧的城市于此刻开始了狂欢。  
“春天到了啊。”哈迪斯由衷地感慨，“我们也毕业了。”  
希斯拉德竟然没有接话，他觉得有点奇怪，于是侧过脸去看他的朋友：希斯拉德轻轻地合拢双手，再打开时，掌心里缠绕出红色的线，慢慢地向上蜿蜒缠绕，最后在手掌中开放出红色的花朵。少年的作品还有些稚拙，但依然能感受到魔力的精巧控制：那花朵拥有着琉璃般的娇小花瓣，又坚硬又脆弱，是永恒的不会凋零的造物。他把手捧到哈迪斯的面前，虽然已不再是当初那个与他相识的冒失少年，希斯拉德眼中的火焰却从未熄灭过。“……给我的？”哈迪斯迟疑了一下，希斯拉德将手中的花放在了他的手中，轻轻地说道：  
“哈迪斯。”他的声音不大，温和而坚定，“感谢你和我一起迎来这一次的春天。”  
“……啊。”哈迪斯合拢手掌，“希斯拉德，感谢今年你也在我身边。”  
他们互相对视了一会儿，开口时却撞到了一起：“哈迪斯……”“希斯拉德……”两个人有些惊讶地张了张嘴，试图谦让：“你先说？”“你先说！”  
又撞到一起了。他们这一次连笑容里的无奈都十分地相似：“那一起说吧？”“一起说吧？”  
——“以后也和我一起在学院继续深造吧！”  
他们因为这奇异的默契放声大笑了出来，一头倒在地上。花的香气飘散过来，光带和光点依旧在下落，整座城市的生命力充足而旺盛，行星如同被这喜悦感染，放眼望去目光所在之处是一片群星闪烁。他们笑了半天，终于笑够了。希斯拉德把哈迪斯拉起来，互相拍干净对方身上的尘土：“走吧，下去吧！”他说，“不要错过庆典了！”  
“传送？”  
“说什么呢！”希斯拉德站在楼顶，吹了一声响亮的口哨，一声鸟鸣响过，巨大的金色之鸟拖着长长的尾羽掠过他们的头顶。希斯拉德拉着哈迪斯，用方才的方法造出空气的阶梯，跳到了鸟背上。“是拉哈布雷亚院的新作，是不是很厉害！”希斯拉德顶着风声对着他大喊，“虽然是幻想造物，但可以通过魔力的操作交流，你要抓紧了！”  
巨鸟在空中盘旋两圈，展开了双翅缓缓地滑翔。两个人坐在它的身上抓紧了兜帽，亚马乌罗提的风景从他们身侧飞快地掠过。清风拂过心间，脸颊也跟着痒起来，哈迪斯眯了眯眼睛，看见被花海与光包围的亚马乌罗提。这就是生命啊，这就是行星的智慧之都啊。在惊叹与欢乐之中，他们乘着飞鸟，向着光去了。

春天到来了。


End file.
